Monster Inc. in Sonic Style
Monsters, Inc. is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy film directed by Pete Docter, released by Walt Disney Pictures, and the fourth film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Co-directed by Lee Unkrich and David Silverman, the film stars two monsters who work for a company named Monsters, Inc.: top scarer James P. Sullivan (Sonic)—known as "Sulley"—and his one-eyed assistant and best friend, Mike Wazowski (Tails). Monsters generate their city's power by scaring children, but they're terribly afraid themselves of being contaminated by children, so when one enters Monstropolis, Sulley finds his world disrupted. Plot The parallel city of Monstropolis is inhabited by monsters and powered by the screams of children in the human world. At the Monsters Inc. factory, employees called "Scarers" venture into children's bedrooms to scare them and collect their screams, using closet doors as portals. This is considered a dangerous task since the monsters believe that children to be toxic and that touching them would be fatal. However, production is falling as children are becoming harder to scare and the company chairman Henry J. Waternoose III is determined to find a solution. The top Scarer is James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Sonic), who lives with his assistant and best friend Mike Wazowski (Tails) and has a rivalry with Randall Boggs (Scourge). During an ordinary day's work on the "Scarefloor", fellow Scarer George Sanderson (Espio) accidentally brings a child's sock into the factory, causing the Child Detection Agency (CDA) to arrive and cleanse him. Mike is harassed by Roz (Victoria) the clerk for never completing his paperwork on time. While going to file Mike's paperwork, Sulley discovers that Randall left an activated door on the Scarefloor in an attempt of cheating and a young girl (Cream) has entered the factory, much to Sulley's horror. After a few failed attempts to put her back, he places her in a bag and hides when Randall arrives and returns the door to storage. Mike and his girlfriend Celia (Cosmo) are on a date at Harryhausen's when Sulley comes to him for help, but chaos erupts when the girl is discovered in the restaurant, and the CDA is called. Sulley and Mike escape the CDA and take the girl home, discovering that she's not toxic after all. Sulley quickly grows attached to the girl and names her "Boo". The next day, they smuggle her into the factory and Mike attempts to return her through her door. Randall tries to kidnap Boo, but kidnaps Mike by mistake. In the basement, Randall reveals to Mike he has built a torture machine, the "Scream Extractor", to extract children's screams, which would make the company's current tactics redundant. Randall straps Mike to the chair for experimentation, but Sulley stops Randall from using the machine on Mike (replacing him with Fungus (Silver), Randall's assistant) and reports him to Waternoose, accidentally scaring Boo in the process. However, Mr. Waternoose (Mephiles) is revealed to be in allegiance with Randall and he exiles Mike and Sulley to the Himalayas. The two are taken in by the Abominable Snowman (Vector) who tells them they can return to the factory through the nearby village. Sulley heads out, but Mike, thinking that their current situation to be Sulley's fault, refuses to follow him out of frustration. Sulley returns to the factory and rescues Boo from the Scream Extractor. Mike returns to apologize to Sulley and inadvertently helps him defeat Randall in a fight. Randall pursues Mike and Sulley as they race to the factory and ride on the doors heading into storage, taking them into a giant vault where millions of closet doors are stored. Boo's laughter activates the doors and allows the chase to pass in and out of the human world. After Boo conquers her fear of Randall to stop him from pushing Sulley out of an open door, Sulley and Mike trap Randall in the human world using a door to a Southern trailer park where he is mistaken for an alligator and beaten up by a pair of hillbillies. They're finally able to access Boo's door, but Waternoose and the CDA send it back to the Scarefloor. Mike distracts the CDA, while Sulley escapes with Boo and her door while Waternoose follows. Waternoose is tricked into confessing his plan to kidnap children in the simulation bedroom and is arrested by the CDA, although Waternoose blames Sulley for destroying the company. The CDA's leader, #001 is revealed to be Roz, who has been undercover for two and a half years trying to prove there was a scandal at Monsters Inc. Sulley and Mike say goodbye to Boo, return her home and on Roz’s orders, Boo’s door is destroyed. Sulley becomes the new chairman of Monsters Inc. and thanks to his experience with Boo, he comes up with a plan to end the company's energy crisis. Months later, Sulley's leadership has changed the company's workload. The monsters now enter children's bedrooms to entertain them since laughter is ten times more powerful than screams. Mike takes Sulley aside, revealing that he has almost rebuilt Boo's door, requiring only one more piece which Sulley took as a memento. Sulley enters to find Boo there. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as James P. Sullivan|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails.jpg|Tails as Mike Wazowski|link=Miles Tails Prowler Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Boo, a 3-year-old rabbit girl who's unafraid of any monster except Randall, who regularly scares her at night and refers to Sulley as "Kitty".|link=Cream the Rabbit Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Randall Boggs|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Celia Mae, Mike's girlfriend and the receptionist for Monsters, Inc|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Henry J. Waternoose|link=Mephiles the Dark Victoria the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Victoria as Roz, the administrative clerk for Scarefloor F and "number 1" in the CDA who has been doing secret work around Monsters, Inc. for about 2 years.|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Jeff Fungus, Randall's assistant|link=Silver the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as The Abominable Snowman|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as George Sanderson|link=Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Charlie, George's assistant|link=Charmy Bee Christopher Thorndyke.jpg|Chris as Jerry Slugworth, who is the Scare Floor Manager and Waternoose's good friend.|link=Christopher Thorndyke Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Ms. Flint, who trains new monsters to scare children.|link=Linsey Thorndyke Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile, a trainee scarer for Monsters, Inc.|link=Cheese Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Needleman, Smitty’s assistant|link=Mushu Batty.jpg|Batty Koda as Smitty, Needleman’s sidekick|link=Batty Koda Dark Oak.jpg|Dark Oak as CDA|link=Dark Oak Goofy.jpg|Goofy as Claws Ward|link=Goofy Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies